


Never Again

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, F/M, Gen, I gave myself feels, i love/hate writing angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Honestly I’m not great at them either, which is why I ask other people lol. But I was thinking about maybe a songfic where you had been in a long term relationship with Dean (you were a hunter too) and caught him cheating? And it followed “Never Again” by Kelly Clarkson? Idk, that song has been stuck in my head all day and the idea just popped in my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Tears streamed down your cheeks. They weren’t just sad ones, they were angry. No, not angry, livid. Agonized. Furious. Whatever emotion they encapsulated, they flowed freely. Out of your eyes and down your face. They dripped on your shirt. His shirt. Your skin crawled, knowing that you were wearing that asshole’s shirt.   
With a strangled cry, you tore it from your body, replacing it immediately with one of your own. You flew around the room, gathering possessions and clothes.   
Sobs wracked your body every time you saw something of his. The picture of your first anniversary, the Impala keychain he gave you last Christmas, a million other memories filling the bedroom. You packed the suitcase, including all the essentials. Money, weapons, phone, car keys. You scanned the room, making sure it was spotless. It looked as though you’d never been there. That’s how you felt. Like the last five goddamn years didn’t happen. Did all that time mean nothing to him?   
You sat down at the little desk, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. You wrote and wrote, tears staining the page. Finally satisfied, you place it in an envelope, and lay it gently on the pillow.   
You left the bunker, never to return. You didn’t look back once. 

 

Dean,   
I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you’re in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

Y/N


End file.
